A different time
by Frompastopresent
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive and the hero of Mobius. But what would happen if he ever failed? Eggman wages war against Mobuis, and with no Sonic, quickly wins. Sonic only has one week to travel back in time, defeat Eggman and save the world before he is removed from the timeline. Permanently.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday Sonic" Tails said as he handed Sonic his Birthday present: a chilidog. Everyone had come to set up a surprise Birthday party for Sonic. Tails had easily got Amy, Knuckles and Cream to come, but had a harder time involving Shadow. Rouge was only there to lull Knuckles into a false sense of security before stealing the Master Emerald, and Silver and Blaze had travelled back in time to celebrate. The Chaotix were just… there. "I hope you like it. I managed to get everyone here".

"Gee, thanks lil' bro, that was really nice". After a few hours of mingling, they head up to the Hill Top to watch the sunset. Amy threw Knuckles out of the way to sit next to Sonic, who decided to let her. He could endure half an hour of torture. Tails went to play with Cream and Cheese, Rouge was still seducing Knuckles and Shadow was doing his sit-down-cross-your-arms-and-don't-pay-attention-t o-anyone thing he does, waiting to go home. Once the sun had set, they all left. Sonic followed Tails back to his workshop.

"Thanks for today buddy. I had a real great time".

"Well I'm glad you liked it. I'll see you in the morning". Little did Tails know that he would, but not in the way he expected. As sonic was sleeping he had a dream back to when he was racing Metal Sonic at Stardust Speedway.

Sonic's Dream…

_Alright, time to race this hunk of junk. I mean, who is Robotnik kidding? Race a robot against the Fastest Thing Alive? Yeah right. Ready. Set… GO! HA! I knew it!_ Sonic easily sped ahead, taking the lead_. There's no way that robot could beat meee… HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!_ Metal Sonic used his Boost to catch up to Sonic**. **_Alright, let's play it your way. BOOST TO WIN err, FIGURE 8 GO! See you at the finish line looser! Wait, what's that?_ Metal activated his attack mode, hitting Sonic and sending him back. Metal reached the finish line, activating the door. _Oh, no. _Sonic hit the wall at Mach 1. There was nothing left of him.


	2. Chapter 2: It begins

**DAY 1**

Sonic woke up to find himself in a back ally of a city. "Uhh, what a weird dream… wait. Where am I?" Sonic looked around, but failed to notice two Badniks sneaking up behind him. "DUCK!" A voice shouts from behind. Sonic, startled, turned around in time to see the Badniks attack him. He dodges, as the Badniks metal chests burst open, bullets piercing their circuits. "What the HELL do you think you're doing in Robotropilis at night? That's suicide!" Sonic turned around to see an anthropomorphic squirrel standing in front of him. She wore a light blue jacket, with matching boots. She was holding two pistols in her hands. "I… umm… where am I?"

"What do you mean, "Where am I?" You're in Robotropilis!"

"I don't know what that is. Where's Tails?"

"You know Tails? Well, he'll want to see you, stranger. What's your name?"

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." At that the squirrel walked up to him and slapped him on the face. "How dare you insult Sonic. He's been dead for four years!" Sonic paled at this, a confused look plastered on his face. "C'mon then. Let's take you to Tails.

The squirrel, now known as Sally, escorted Sonic out of the city to a little village hidden in a forest. "Stranger, welcome to Knothole! Home of the freedom fighters for more the four years!" Sally said proudly. Sonic looked around. Everyone was armed. Even children, with small knives. People were walking around, talking to each other like this was some casual thing. "Well c'mon Stranger! You wanted to see Tails, right? Let's go!" Sally led Sonic to a small hut. "Tails, it's me!" Sally said happily. Tails answered the door and smiled at Sally. "Hey baby, how was the mission?" He asked, kissing Sally on the cheek. "I found a an entrance and picked up this weirdo, claimed he know you" Tails looked over at Sonic and said five words that broke Sonic's heart. "Who the hell are you?"

**And so it begins! Updates are up ASAP.**


	3. Chapter 3: The plan

**KrazyCat, you read my mind. Anyway, chapter 3! Hurray! **

**DAY 1**

"T..Tails, it's me, remember, your big bro!"

"I've never met you before."

"Tails, I rescued you from the bullies that used to break your machines!" At this, Tails froze. He turned to Sally and said, "Give us a moment, please". Sally, confused, went to check on other members of the Freedom Fighters. Sonic and Tails walked inside, and sat down on the couch. "Sonic, is it really you?"

"The one and only." Tails jumped up and bear hugged Sonic, tears in his eyes. "Where the HELL have you been?" he asked. "You tell me"

"Alright. It all happened after you took down Robotnik in the Death Egg. You told me you needed a vacation, and sped off to the Never Lake. That was the last time I ever saw you. I heard you went to the Little Planet, where Robotnik was waiting. Apparently he had a super weapon that defeated you. He then took over the Little Planet, turning to Mobuis. We could not fight him. He soon took over, creating the utopia he always wanted. That's when I met Sally, escaping from Robotropilis. We went on to create the Freedom Fighters, and have been against Robotnik ever since."

"That never happened! I beat Robotnik time and time again! He never won." That's when he remembered the dream he had last night. "Oh my God, I died." Was all he said before he fainted.

**DAY 2**

Sonic awoke to find Tails and Sally standing over him. "Alright, Stranger, If you're gonna live here, you work for the Fighters. Is that clear?" Sally asked. Sonic's blank look earned him a slap on the face. "I said, IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"YES MAM"

"Good. Alright Stranger, time to meet the crew."

Sally took them outside, to find a group of people standing in a line.

"This here's Rotor Walrus. Used to be our head mechanic, before Tails took over. Now he's our demolition expert. Next we have Antoine D' Colette, the best military strategist we ever had. This here's." She didn't finish here sentence before Sonic shouted, "CREAM?!"

"Who's Cream?" Sally asked. "This is Bunny Rabbot, The muscle. I'm in charge and Tails is the mechanic. Got that?" Sonic nodded, sad that there wasn't another one of his friends. Sonic followed them into a hut, where they began to talk about the latest battle plan. Antoine turned to the group. "Alright, you last night Sally snuck into Robotropilis, and found an entrance to Robotnik's palace, along with our friend here. So tomorrow night, we sneak in and steal the Chaos Emeralds. Rotor, we need you to make a hell of a lot of weapons for tomorrow night. Any questions?" Sonic rose his hand. "Does Robotnik have any timestones?"

**Ohh, what's Sonic planning? Find out next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Time for some answers

**DAY 2**

"Tails, can I talk to you for a minute?" Sonic asked. With the meeting over, Sonic and Tails walked away. "What's up?"

"I need you to build a time machine for me." Tails stared at him for a solid ten seconds. "Could you repeat that? I could have sworn you asked me to build you a TIME machine!"

"That's right."

"Sonic, not even the Chaos emeralds are powerful enough for time travel**."**

"Yes, but a Timestone would be more than enough for time travel."

"What for?"

"I'm gonna go back for years and see why the HELL I died at Stardust Speedway."

"I guess I could build one, but it's gonna take a while"

"Thanks buddy. I knew I could count on you."

Tails sped off to his workshop to get started on the machine, while Sally walked up to him. "Watch ya talking about, Stranger?" She asked. "Sally, I'm gonna need a Timestone along with a Chaos Emerald when we infiltrate Robotnik's palace tomorrow."

"What for?"  
"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't tell you." Sonic walked off to Tails workshop. He slept, waiting for the big mission tomorrow.

**DAY 3**

"Sonic, the time machines done!" Sonic woke up to see what looked similar to the animal cages he used to destroy back when he first fought Robotnik. "I've got the outside done, installed a computer to type where you want to go, and added a nice comfy seat. All you need to do is get the power source." Sonic looked at it, impressed.

Just then, a bell sounded. "C'mon Sonic! It's time!" Sonic and Tails ran outside to where the group was already gathering. "Alright everyone, here are your weapons." Rotor said casually as he handed everyone a pistol and a shotgun. "Alright guys, listen up!" called Sally. "Once we get into the city, we use EVERY back ally possible to make sure we're not spotted. Once inside, we search for the Emeralds and get out of there ASAP. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. Bunny asked, "What if any of us gets captured?"

"Well, hopeful you're trained enough to not get captured." said Antoine. Sonic was starting to dislike him. "But if you do get captured," Sally continued, "We'll meet at the exit by midnight. If you're not there, we'll all go back and find you. Don't worry. Now since this is the Stranger's first mission, Rotor, I want you to go with him, if you don't mind." That last part was directed at Sonic. Once everyone was sorted, they began the long walk to their possible deaths.

**What will happen in Robotropilis? Can they survive? And just what the hell is going on anyway? Find out next time! Oh, and please leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5: The plot twist

**DAY 3**

They reached Robotropilis by nightfall. It took them another hour to reach the palace, just to be safe. They entered through the sewers, getting in at 9. They had 3 hours to complete the mission. Sonic and Rotor spilt up with the group, going for the Timestone, leaving Sally, Bunny and Tails to search for the Chaos Emerald. Rotor got bored easily, so he struck up a conversation with Sonic. "So, what were you doing before Sally found you?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you"

"Try me"

"Alright. I'm not too sure what happened, but I'll explain it the best I can. I was celebrating me 18th birthday with my friends…"

"When Robotnik attacked?" Rotor interrupted.

"Not quite. It was the end of the day, so me and Tails went to bed."

"Tails?"

"Yes. Don't worry, it gets weirder. I had a dream back to when I fought Robotnik in the early days. Except this time, I was defeated. I woke up and found myself in Robotropilis, where Sally saved me from some Badniks. She bought me back to Knothole and, well, you know the rest."

"Riiiigggghht. What was your name again? Sally never told us."

"Sonic." Rotor frowned at this, but said nothing more. They reached a room, containing gold. Robotnik had quite a few of those. But in this one contained what they were looking for. The mystical gem that allowed travel through time, the Timestone. Sonic stepped towards it, but Rotor pulled him back. "What do you think you're doing? There's obviously a trap there."

"Don't worry. I think I can outrun any of Robotnik's traps. Sonic picked up the gem, and a massive cage dropped down on them. Sonic dropped the Timestone, causing it to fall outside the trap. "You jinxed it" said Rotor.

At that moment, the door burst open, and in came Robotnik himself. He wore his classic leather pants and red and yellow top, with his trademarked moustache. He looked at sonic, and said "He said you'd still be here. It's a good thing I set up this trap!" He walked over to the Timestone, and placed it back on the pedestal. "You'll be in that cage until you're gone. Then no one can stop me, and I can finally rule all of Mobuis! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"What are you talking about you creep?" Rotor asked.

"Perhaps I can explain." And in walked… **Eggman**. The real Eggman, with his jacket and golden metal nipples and everything. Sonic had never been so happy to see him in his life. _At least some things don't change,_ he thought. "Alright Eggman, what's going on?!" Sonic demanded.

"OHOHOHOHOHOH! Very well then Sonic, let me explain!"

**Dramatic flashback in sepia tone begin!**

"After my most recent setback, I explored space until I found an incredible life form, which possessed the power to travel back in time. I immediately began planning a new scheme. I travelled back in time where I met up with my younger self over there." He pointed at Robotnik. "I gave him new ideas for his latest creation, Metal Sonic. I told him of the race, and made sure that there was no way you could win. With you defeated, I quickly gave my former self ideas for more powerful robots, which he used to take over. It worked. I finally turned Mobuis in Eggmanland!" He shouted successfully. "Robotropilis" Robotnik corrected.

"Whatever."

**End of flashback**

"If that's the case then how am I still here?" Sonic asked.

"You see Sonic, when I travelled in time, I created a paradox, altering time to what it SHOULD have been. Time's still healing itself, and when it does, you're simply going to fade away into non-existence. I'm going to keep you in that cage until it happens. I've finally one, Sonic the Hedgehog. OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH!"

Rotor and Sonic were pale. "So, you told the truth. You really are Sonic the Hedgehog, aren't you?" Rotor asked. Sonic nodded, utterly terrified about his unfortunate fate. "All I have to do now is wait." said Robotnik.

"Eggman, you do realise that you're destroying yourself as well, don't you?"

"I don't care. I've finally one. Nothing can stop me now." Eggman smiled to himself. He was obviously crazy. Eggman and Robotnik left the room. There was nothing left to do.

**Outside the palace…**

"Sally, I'm worried. There taking their time. I think we should go back for them" Tails suggested. "Well, normally I wouldn't risk going back to save a Stranger we just met. But he's lucky I sent Rotor with him. C'mon you guys, let's make this quick.

**DAY 4**

Sonic sat in the cage, waiting for death. Rotor hadn't given up. He kept shooting he cage, hoping he would be set free, but in vain. They had been in the cage for just over 3 hours. _Gee, Tails must be worried by now. I'm sorry I failed him_, Sonic thought, and went back to sulking. Robotnik came back in to check on them, and gloat as he did every half hour. "Don't even think you can escape" _I wasn't_. "Don't think you can win." _I can't._ "I've finally won, Hedgehog." Sonic snapped. "I DON'T THINK ANY OF THOSE THINGS DAMN IT! I KNOW I'VE LOST AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" He shouted. This only amused Robotnik more. "I've crushed you hedgehog, and soon I'll crush the Freedom Fighters as well!"

Then as if on cue, Sally, Bunny and Tails burst in, shooting everything in sight. Robotnik jumped, ran out a secret escape, sending Badniks in after him. Tails went for the Timestone, Sally planted C4 on the side of the cage, and Bunny went for the Badniks. Once the cage was open, Sonic and Rotor jumped out to assist Bunny. The Badniks didn't stand a chance. Sonic homing dashed one, Bunny used her strength on the other and Rotor used his guns. Once the Badniks were in pieces did they start running. "Tails, Rotor, grab my arms! Sally, grab Rotor's! Bunny, Grab Tails! We gotta go!" With everyone ready, Sonic started running. "HOLD ON TIGHT!"

Only when they were in knothole did Sonic stop. "Did you get what I needed?" He asked. Sally pulled 2 things out of her backpack. A Chaos Emerald and the Timestone.

"Mission success!" She shouted.

**Well that happened. It was fun to write. Tune in next time to see what happens!**


	6. Chapter 6: Return to Little Planet

**DAY 4**

They just went into Tails's workshop to start celebrating when it happened. Sally's AI, Nicole, said INCOMING TRANSMISION FROM ROBOTROPILIS. Eggman appeared on screen. "So what, you had a minor victory. Hey Sonic, I know what would cheer you up! A reunion with your friends! Say hello to Cream!" A Robot came and stood next to him. Sonic's face was already loosing colour. "What about Knuckles?" Another robot came onscreen. "The Chaotix?" More and more roboticised friends came. "Sorry I can't show you more. I killed Amy back on the Little Planet. She annoyed me. I blasted Shadow into deep space from the ARK. Want to know who gave me that idea? OHOHOHOHOHOH!" Sonic was on his knees openly sobbing. "Eggman. I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!" He screamed, his voice full of rage. Nicole cut the transmission.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked.

"I'm fine. I just need a minute." He walked over to the table and took one of the flowers from the vase.

Sonic walked to Knothole's graveyard. "May we remember all who fell" was written on the sign. It took him a while, but Sonic finally found the grave he was looking for

-_Here lies Amy Rose, a kind and energetic soul. May she never be forgotten- 1997-2009_ _R.I.P _was carved into her tombstone. Sonic knelt down and whispered "_Oh Amy. I'm so sorry"_ He stood there for a while, until eventually leaving. He left one thing on her grave; a red rose.

Sonic returned to Tails' workshop to find him installing the last piece of the machine; The Timestone. "Hey Tails, is it ready yet?" he asked. Tails turned around, a smile on his face. "Hey Sonic. This thing is incredible! Truly my best work yet!" Sonic smiled. "I'm sure buddy." At that moment, Sally came in. "Hey Stranger, what's up?"

"Actually, I was just about to go."

Sally and Tails froze. Tails turned to him. "Already? But you've only been here for a few days!"

"I know buddy. But you heard what Eggman said. If I don't do something soon, I'll be gone and no-one will be able to stand against him. Besides, by the time I get back, none of this would have ever happened."

"And what about me" Sally asked. Sonic turned to her, a sad look on his face. "Back where I'm from, we never met you. I'm sorry." Tails and Sally looked at each other. They had known each other for years, and had only just started dating. This was all about to be taken away from them. Sally had tears in her eyes. "Sonic, please don't do this. With you here, we'll surly beat Robotnik!" Sally said desperately. Sonic turned to her.

"I'm sorry. But if I stay here, I'm just gonna fade away. I need to go." Sonic headed for the machine, when Sally pulled him back. "Please." She begged. Sonic snapped. "I NEED TO DO THIS TO SAVE AMY!" He immediately froze. What he never wanted to admit, he just said aloud. Tails piped up then. "Sonic, if you write a note, then when things are back to 'normal', you'll remember to look for Sally!"

Sonic whipped around, a massive smile on his face. "Tails, that's it! You genius!" Sonic went to get a pen and some paper. Once the note was written, Sally let him go. "Goodbye Stranger. Don't let us down."

"I won't. Tell the others I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly." She nodded. Sonic turned to Tails. "Goodbye buddy. I'll see you on the other side." Tails nodded.

Just as Sonic was about to enter the machine, he felt the wind being knocked out of him. He doubled over, in agonising pain. "SONIC!" Tails shouted. He collapsed on the couch, to see his arm slowly begin to fade away, until nothing was left of it. "Oh no, it's happening", Sonic said with panic. "Tails, get me in the machine!" Tails obliged. He activated the machine, and Sonic started typing in his destination. "Never Lake, Little planet, 2009." Before Sonic hit go, He waved out the window to Tails and Sally, who were holding hands. Sonic smiled. _At least he was happy_, he thought. Sonic his the go button.

What he saw next was a green void, going on for miles. Every few seconds, blue energy would pass the window. A noise rang out, getting faster the more he travelled. "Just like how I used to travel." He said aloud. Then it went wrong.

First the window smashed. The computer flashed. Warning. Capsule cannot endure pressure. The cabin was being hit with invisible hits, causing dents. The computer screen cracked. "C'MON! JUST A LITTLE LONGER!" Sonic shouted. Just when he thought it was over, the green void disappeared, leaving a blue sky. Sonic walked out of the capsule, to see it totally destroyed, smoke coming out of it. He opened the container of the power source to see the Timestone shattered. The Cyan Chaos Emerald next to it however, was glowing like nothing was wrong. "Huh, guess that was one ride only. Oh well. Better take that Chaos Emerald, it could come in use." Sonic unplugged the emerald, and pocketed it.

"Well, time to stop Eggman!"

**What happens next? I don't know, I haven't thought that far ahead. But when I do, you'll soon find out!**


	7. Chapter 7: A little surprise

**200 HUNDRED YEARS IN THE FUTURE**

I live in a world were the only emotion is fear. As I fly above the city, all I see is pain. People dying or being captured every minute, screaming out for help, for no one to hear the words. I live under the rule of a powerful and cruel dictator. Dr. Ivo Robotnik. He's kept himself alive using nano technology. I lead a small group of rebels doing everything they can to oppose him. I'm a descendant of the original Freedom Fighters. I am Silver the Hedgehog, and this is my story.

Silver was talking to his companion, Blaze, when a knock came at the door of their hideout. They froze, Silver readying his telekinesis, Blaze readying her pyro-kinesis. Silver advanced towards the door, in a slight crouch, ready to attack. He slowly opened the door, the see a large fat man standing in the doorway. He wore a black and yellow jacket, with a red onesie underneath. He had bumblebee style boots, and had a silver moustache, resembling Robotniks. He walked up to Silver.

"Who are you?" Silver asked.

"I am Doctor Nega. And I am going to give you an opportunity to change your lives."

**Later…**

"So let me get this straight. You want me to travel back in time to destroy this?" Silver looked at the photo again.

"I don't think he looks like he could cause harm." Blaze said.

Silver nodded. Nega stood with a smile. "But he's the one who causes Robotnik to rise to power! He must be stopped."

Silver and Blaze look at each other, and after a while, nod. They knew what had to be done. "Excellent." Nega smiled. "Be careful. He's a formidable opponent."

"Silver turned to Nega and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll take down this 'Eggman Trigger' easily."

Nega handed something to Silver; the red Chaos Emerald. "Use this to travel back. If you are successful, when you return, Robotnik would have never ruled anything." He hid his grin from the pair. Sliver nodded, ready to begin his mission. "Think of where you want to go, and shout 'CHAOS CONTROL'!"

Silver stood away from Blaze, lifted the emerald above his head, and in a split second, was gone.

Blaze went over to pick up the photo Sliver dropped as he left. It showed a picture of a blue hedgehog, similar to Silver. Blaze looked up, to find Nega was gone.

**DAY 3**

Sonic was making good progress. Since he had got to the little planet, he made it through Palmtree Panic, Collision Chaos and Tidal Tempest. He was about a day behind his past self. If he didn't catch up soon, Eggman would win. After finding a good place to rest, Sonic decided to stop for the day. It was early evening when he heard the familiar noise that went with time travel. He looked up, to see something he didn't expect. Floating in mid-air 5 feet away from him was "SILVER? What are you doing here? Boy am I glad to see you!"

Silver looked at Sonic, and launched a telekinetic attack. He froze Sonic in place, and started to crush him. Sonic spin dashed at the last second to break free. "I finally found you! Eggman Trigger! I won't let you make Robotnik rise to power!"

"Silver, what the hell are you talking about? I'm the one trying to PREVENT Robotnik taking over!"

"LIES! I'll kill you, Hedgehog!" Silver ran at Sonic, a ball of energy growing in his palm. Sonic dogged easily, and the section of earth where the ball hit imploded. Sonic looked at Silver, slightly worried. Silver came at him, readying another ball. Sonic jumped, and homing dashed Silver's face. He was knocked to the ground. Sonic kicked him, making sure he stayed down.

_I have a weird sense of déjà vu right now_ Sonic thought. "Alright Silver, what do you want?"

Silver looked at him. "I was sent back in time to destroy the hedgehog who helped Robotnik rise to power."

"Who told you this?"

"A doctor."

"Eggman" muttered Sonic under his breath.

"What? No. Doctor Nega."

"WHAT?! What has Nega got to do with this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Care to give me your side?"

"Alright. I recently found out that my nemesis, Dr. Eggman, had travelled back in time and altered it to fit him. I travelled back with the help of my friends, and now I'm on a mission to stop Eggman before he alters time again."

Silver looked at him. "Well, since I came all this way, I'm not leaving until Robotnik is defeated. If what you say is true, I'll help you out. But if at any moment it looks like your helping Robotnik win, I'm killing you. Understand?"

Sonic nodded, glad to have company for this adventure.

**So now Silver's in it. Tune in next time to see how this could get any weirder!**


	8. Chapter 8: The rage

**DAY 4**

Silver and Sonic were running around the Little Plant searching for Eggman. They had overtaken Sonic's younger self, being very careful not to run into him, in case they cause a paradox. They were making good progress to Metallic Madness, and were planning on destroying Metal Sonic before Eggman could use him.

They had stopped for food, and Sonic was asking Silver about his version of the future.

"Robotnik was still alive. He used machines to do that. He was still capturing survivors, making fewer of us each day. The Freedom Fighters were nearly defeated. Apart from me and Blaze, there were only 2 of us.

"What about Knothole?"

"Destroyed. Robotnik found it a few years after the Fighters managed to free some prisoners. He captured everyone, and killed whoever resisted. He burned the village down."

"How did the Fighters recover from that?"

"We set up bases INSIDE the city. It was the perfect hiding spot. It allowed us to help out, without us ever being detected. We never stayed in the same place twice. To be honest, I'm surprised Nega found us in the first place."

"That's because he knew where you were."

Silver looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. Robotnik captures everyone and roboticises them. He destroys the Freedom Fighters. Good for him. Now what? He was keeping you alive for entertainment purposes."

Silver looked at him in disbelief, but a part of him knew he was telling the truth. Silver started talking to Sonic, asking about what had happened to him. That's where it started going wrong.

"I'd prefer not to talk about it" Sonic said. But Silver pressed on. He wanted to know Sonic's story.

"Alright. Eggman, he… he killed my friends. I'm doing this to save them, and everyone else."

"Do you think they deserved to die?"

"WHAT SORT OF QUESTION IS THAT?!" Sonic asked, furious Silver would even consider saying something like that.

"Well, it's just, whenever one of the Fighters did something wrong, they always seemed to get captured. I was just wondering if they deserved it."

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. YOU were one of them, remember?"

"And maybe I deserved being bought up in a world lived in fear."

Sonic didn't answer to that.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did they?"

"Shut up Silver."

"What was this 'normal world' like?"

"It was perfect. Me, Tails and Knuckles were always on adventures, helping people in need and generally being nice people. Shadow, Rouge and Omega would go out on dangerous missions, often bumping into us. Amy and Cream were always there when we needed them, ready to help out in any way they could. We would always go back to Tails' Workshop to just hang around. Life really was perfect. And then Eggman… he… he took that away and…"

Sonic started trembling. "He took that away and…"

And then it happened. Sonic, in a fit of pure anger, did something he has only ever done bought out something truly horrible he hoped he would never see it again. The two Chaos Emeralds they had started circling Sonic, fuelling the transformation. Silver look on, helplessly. And then,

Sonic's hair spiked up, losing its blue colour and turning darker. His eyes lost their pupils, until all that remained was a white void. Sonic's body also lost its colour, turning ebony. The red parts of his shoes turned black, the yellow straps turning white. With the transformation finished, a black aura surrounded him, and he hovered in mid-air.

"Eggman deserves to die" he said in a darker, more straightforward voice. He then sped off, travelling at the speed of darkness.

"Oh, God" Silver stated as he gave chase.

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy, but I'm back. What's going to happen to Sonic? Can Silver stop him? Find out next time! (Next chapter up ASAP, promise!)**


	9. Chapter 9: Ending the rage

**DAY 5**

Silver was trying his best, but was quickly loosing track of Sonic. Since the transformation, He had destroyed 3 villages in his rage. Silver caught up with him at one point, but was wounded in battle, and Sonic got away. Silver was up and on Sonic's trail as soon as his wound healed.

_Hmm. Just typical. The one time I get close, he attacks me. I'll have to try to calm him down,_ Silver thought.

**10 MILES AWAY,**

Fire was everywhere. People screaming out for help, their please falling on deaf ears, their voices quickly silenced. The village was burning down in the monsters rage.

At the back of his mind, he knew what he was doing was wrong. But he didn't care. They all deserved it.

_No they don't. Only Eggman deserves this. These people are innocent. _He ignored this. It didn't matter.

He was about to destroy another one of these pathetic mortals, when he heard a voice shout, "Sonic! Stop!"

He turned around, to find his old ally Silver standing in a battle formation.

"Sonic. This isn't you. Come back. You have to stop this."

_Why,_ he thought. _This is fun!_

Silver launched an attack, freezing Sonic in place. "Imagine if Tails saw you now. What would he say? Or would you have killed him as well? What if Knuckles was there? He would try to stop you, but you'd have killed him easily. What would his last thoughts of you have been? And Amy?

Sonic jerked at Amy. He sighed, and the Emeralds burst out of him. His fur regained its natural blue. He collapsed on the floor, tears flooding from his eyes.

"Silver... Oh God, what have I done?"

"You didn't do this. Eggman made you do it through his twisted schemes. All the more reason for us to take him down. C'mon Sonic, lets get out of here."

**DAY 5**

**Master, reports show the Hedgehog his making good progress to the base. Do you wish for me to activate the defence** **systems?**

"No thank you Metal. It won't be necessary. He told me to keep them down. Return to your duties."

Metal left, leaving Robotnik on his own.

"Soon. I will rule the world. He, he he he, OH OH OH OH OH OH!"

**What's Robotnik planning? Can Sonic stop him? Find out next time! Oh and guys, reviews? Please?**


	10. Chapter 10: Nearly there!

**DAY 6**

They were nearly there. All their effort was about to pay off. They were about a day away from their goal. They were stopping for a snack break when they heard a shout.

"Excuse me, could you help me out?" A little rabbit girl, about 4, came up to them. "This big Robot came and took away my mother. I was hoping you could help me get them back."

Sonic walked over to the girl. "Sure, don't worry! What's your name?"

"Cream."

Sonic walked back, shocked to see his young friend here. "Well Cream, I'm going to use my magic powers and guess that your mother is called... Vanilla, right?"

Cream stood back in shock. "Wow mister! How did you do that?"

"I can't reveal my secrets, that would spoil it!"

"Umm, Sonic, what's going on?"

"Not now Silver. Ok, Cream, can you tell us what this Robot looked like?"

"Sonic, we don't have time. We need to go."

"Shut up, Silver. The robot, Cream?" Sonic inquired.

"Well, it look similar to you. It was blue, had a yellow stomach, and had red and white feet. Please help find her."

"See Silver, that was Metal Sonic! If we go after it, we'll kill two birds with one stone!"

"Ok. But after that, we go for Robotnik."

"Deal."

**Later...**

"We've been searching for hours! When will we find him?"

"Y'know Silver, I like you better when you came from MY timeline."

Just then, they heard a scream. "HELP MEEEE!"

Behind them was Metal. He was holding Cream, and was about to fly off.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Sonic ran at him at full speed. Metal dropped Cream, charging into Sonic. They hit each other headfirst.

"You may no everything I'm going to do, but that won't help you, because I know everything you're going to do! Strange, isn't it?!"

Sonic punched Metal, but it had no effect. Metal kicked Sonic in the leg, causing him to fall. Metal was standing over Sonic, about to deliver the final blow, when he was hit with a tele-ball. Metal was knocked back, and Silver charged at him. Sonic got up, eager to join the fight. Sonic went high, aiming a punch at Metal's head, while Silver went low, launching tele-attacks at his legs, trying to make him fall over. Sonic spin dashed into him, causing him to loose his balance. Silver launched a final attack, crushing Metal with his powers. Once Metal was defeated, Sonic ran over to Cream.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you mister."

"Sonic, I can use my powers to trace where Vanilla is."

"In that case, let's go!"

**5 MINUTES LATER... **

Cream was hugging her mother, tears of joy in her eyes. "Thank you Misters. I don't know how I can repay you."

"I know. The next time your mothers in danger, you go after her, no matter what."

"Don't worry mister, I can do that!"

"Sonic, lets get going."

"Ok. Catch you later, Cream."

"Goodbye Mister Sonic!"

**That's it for this chapter! I Think this story is nearing its close, and I want to finish it ASAP. As it's the month of Hallos' Eve, I have a small story involving a certain doll coming along. Nothing yet! **

**Will Sonic find Eggman before it's too late? Can He fix everything? Find out next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: The End

**FINAL DAY**

They made it. They finally made it. They felt a nervous sensation as they stood outside Eggman's base, anticipating what was going to happen. Eventually, they stepped inside.

"Are you ready for this Sonic?"

"I was born ready."

They walked among the corridors until they found the main room, where the two Eggmen were arguing. They were standing in front of a massive robot, with one of its arms missing.

"I wanted to paint the mountain purple!"

"Why would you want to paint a mountain?!"

"IT LOOKS BETTER!"

"Now's not the time for this. We still have to beat Sonic."

"Speaking of Sonic," Eggman turned around, to see Sonic standing in front of him. ", He's standing in front of me."

Robotnik jumped, and turned around. "Who the hell is that guy?" He pointed at Silver. "He doesn't matter. The main priority is Sonic. Activate the robot!"

"But it's not finished yet."

"I know that, send the OTHER robot to distract him!"

Robotnik pressed a button, and a wall panel opened up.

"So Sonic, are you ready to face my ultimate creation?" Eggman asked.

"You bet… NO. THAT'S,"

"Omega, correct." Behind the wall panel stood the old ally, ready to attack them when given the order. "This battle won't be easy hedgehog. I've supercharged him with a Chaos Emerald. He's now ten times faster, and ten times _deadlier._ Have fun!"

Omega sprung at them, firing bullets. Sonic was reluctant to fight his old ally, leaving Silver to deliver the first blow. He shielded Sonic from the bullets, then attacked Omega with an energy ball. Omega moved back but only slightly. In an emotionless voice, Omega shouted out **"CHAOS CONTROL"** Time slowed down, allowing Omega to hit Silver in the stomach, sending him flying. When time restored, Sonic ran at him and homing dashed his torso. The metal frame dented, and a slight glow came from within. The Chaos Emerald. Having his target, Sonic shouted to Silver, "AIM FOR THE CHEST! THAT'S HIS WEAK SPOT!" Silver launched more energy balls, all hitting Omega, sending him back. Sonic spin dashed him, finally breaking the chest and exposing the emerald. Omega slowed time again, before they could grab the emerald. He took Sonic out by punching him into a wall. Silver jumped on his back, freezing him with his powers. He jumped down, and took the Emerald from his chest. As soon as it was gone, Omega's eyes shut off. His shell fell to the floor.

Silver ran over to Sonic, to make sure he was ok. He was fine, just dazed. "Alright Eggman, give it up! You've already lost!"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOH! That's what you think, but while you were fighting Omega, I put the finishing touches into my Robot. Introducing the Death Egg Robot Mrk. 3! This one, like Omega, has been supercharged with not 1, not 2, but 4 Chaos Emeralds! There's no way you can win now!"

"Wait a minute" Sonic said. "That thing's powered by 4 Emeralds, Omega was powered with 1, and me and Silver have two between us… That makes all seven Chaos Emeralds!"

Eggman's face was quickly losing confidence.

"So, how is that good?" Silver asked.

The emeralds circled Sonic. He closed his eyes, concentrating. "Time to fry some Eggman, SUPER SONIC STYLE!"

In a split second, his hair burst up, changing colour, becoming yellow. His eyes changed colour, becoming ruby red. A yellow aura surrounded him.

"OH NO! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Silver shouted.

"Don't worry Silver, I'm in control." Sonic turned to Silver, blasting him with Chaos Energy. Silver also turned yellow, his chest hair changing too. The blue lines in his glove also brightened. He started floating, the same aura as Sonic surrounding him.

"Wow, this power's incredible!"

"And it's what we're going to use to defeat Eggman!"

"Oh no you don't!" Robotnik stated. The Eggmen ran into the Robot, powering it up, ready for the final battle.

Sonic and Silver flew towards the Robot, Sonic aiming for Eggman, and Silver turning the machine's rockets back at it. Eggman retaliated, hitting Sonic away, then focusing on Silver. He dodged, using his powers to break the glass. He flew over to Robotnik, and pulled him out of his capsule. He threw him to the floor, where Sonic went to take care of him. Once Robotnik was down, they both aimed for Eggman. "Silver, we can combine our power into one last massive attack!"

They flew next to each other, reading a massive yellow ball of Chaos energy.

"Alright Eggman, Game Over!"

"This is for making me grow up in hell!"

When they were ready, they fired it. It his Eggman, annihilating the robot. Eggman fell from the air, landing next to himself. Sonic and Silver floated down, and the Emeralds flew out of them, turning them back to normal. Sonic walked over to Eggman.

"Nice try, Doc. Better luck next time!" Just then, the room they were standing in disappeared. They were outside. The sky vanished, to be replaced by the Green Void. All of the Little Planet disappeared, leaving a small circle of earth where they were standing. Suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds flashed out, then were gone.

"Sonic! What the hell is going on!"

"I DON'T KNOW SILVER!"

"EGGMAN, YOU LIED TO ME. YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO WIN THIS TIME!"

"WE WERE! IT WAS SUCH A PERFECT PLAN!"

"YOU SON OF A-" Robotnik flashed out before he could finish the sentence.

"CURSE YOU SONIC!" Eggman too, flashed out.

"SONIC! I REMEMBER YOU! AND TAILS, KNUCKLES, SHADOW, EVERYONE! BUT… I ALSO REMEMBER ROBOTROPILIS! SONIC, I HAVE TWO DIFFERENT LIVES IN MY HEAD! IT HURTS!"

Then Silver flashed out, leaving Sonic on his own.

"OH, NO!"

The small circle of earth vanished, and Sonic started falling. He was losing consciousness. At the last second, the blue energy surrounded him, and he too, vanished.

_Sonic? SOOOONNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCC?_

Not now Tails, let me rest.

_Sonic. Wake up Sonic. Please!_

Tails, leave me alone… Wait. TAILS!

Sonic woke up, to see everyone in his room. They crowded around his bed, worried expressions on their faces.

"Sonic, you've been in bed for hours! I was worried about you."

"TAILS! OHMYGODI'MSOGLADTOSEEYOUIMISSEDYOUSOMUCHBUDDY!" Sonic jumped up, hugging Tails tightly. Knuckles walked over to him. "KNUCKLES! YOU'RE OK! GOOD TO SEE YOU TO!"

Sonic fist-bumped Knuckles, then saw Amy. He froze.

"Amy, I've got something to tell you. Come closer." Amy, a confused yet exited expression on her face, walked over to Sonic. He hugged her, and whispered; "_Amy Rose. I love you."_ She fainted in his arms.

Tails checked on Sonic, to make sure he was ok. "Wow, Sonic, you must have had a really crazy dream to tell that to Amy" he said.

"What are you talking about? Don't you remember Sally?"

"Who? Sonic are you sure you're ok?"

Sonic's face fell. He was crushed that everything that had happened was just a dream. But then Tails said "Hey Sonic, what's this?"

He held a note. A very important note. Sonic immediately smiled. The note only had two words on it. Words Sonic would never forget.

_Find Sally._

**And that's all folks! Please review and tell me what you thought of this story.** **See you next time!**


End file.
